Bonzai Network Too
Bonzai Network Too '''(more commonly known as '''Bonzai Too)' '''is an international digital cable and satellite television channel that is owned as a joint venture between BritCan Communications (which serves as managing partner and owns a majority 60% interest) and DHX Media (which owns the remaining 20%). Originally launched as a programming block on Bonzai Network under the title '''C-Kube' in 2000 and as a television channel a year later, Bonzai Network Too specializes in a blend of contemporary animated programming from other producers, as well as series no longer in high demand. As of February 2015, approximately 43.6 million households (37.5% of those with television) receive the channel. History As C-Kube (2000-14) Bonzai Network Too traces its origins to the days of the C-Kube brand, which had originated as a programming block on Bonzai Network that debuted on June 5, 2000. It was aimed at a more younger-skewed audience of children aged 2-11, and originally aired during the daytime slot of 10:00 a.m. - 2:00 p.m. The block was briefly off and on the schedule, and was eventually spun-off into its own channel on October 1, 2001. Once launched as its own channel, C-Kube was converted to a second channel service, similar to the Cartoon Network Too channel that would launch in 5 years and close 13 years later, airing select programs from Bonzai Network and programs from the block, as well as series from other producers. On October 3-4, 2005, the C-Kube Channel expanded its programming offerings to include shows from other producers. That same date, the C-Kube block on Bonzai Network was replaced with a block of animated series known as Daytime Bonzai. In 2006, Nelvana and DreamWorks Classics announced that it had bought a 50% stake in the channel through a joint venture known as NDW Media. Since then, a number of series from Nelvana, including "Babar,” “Jacob Two-Two,” “Pecola” and “Rupert", have been aired in the daytime slot, however, BritCan bought back the channel in 2008. C-Kube originated as a commercial-free channel, being financed solely by subscription fees and product tie-ins. In order to fill out a half-hour block, breaks between programs featured promotions for Bonzai Network and C-Kube programming occasional advertising for DVD products from BritCan Home Video, various animated shorts, and eventually public service announcements. Advertising time for cable and satellite providers is leased to some providers such as Dish Network, through insertion by those providers. On February 4, 2014, as part of the company's 2014 upfronts, BritCan Communications announced that C-Kube would become advertising-supported, and seek additional international distribution. As Bonzai Network Too (2014-) Most of the old acquired programming was removed on June 12, 2014 as a part of a new channel drift, and began to air more series geared at an older audience. On September 25, 2014, following reports earlier in the year that BritCan Communications acquired American rights to the program library of DHX Media and it's subsidiaries, BritCan Communications officially announced that C-Kube would relaunch as 'Bonzai Network Too '''sometime in the fall. With these changes, DHX Media announced that it would acquire a 40% stake in the channel, and will be able to showcase its various programs seen on its respective channels(family Channel, Family Jr./Télémagino, Family Chrgd). The re-branding affect occurred on October 13, 2014. Programming ''Main article: List of programming broadcast by Bonzai Network Too Historically, Bonzai Network Too avoided overt channel drift and, despite adding newer content to its library, continued to air programming from the breadth of its archives. As of spring 2014, however, most of its archival programming has been relegated to graveyard slots while the daytime schedule has increasingly been dominated by programming from the 2010s era and later. Category:Fake TV Channels Category:BritCan Communications